Bohemian's Best Friend
by All-Knowing-Oracle
Summary: PostRENT.The gang decides to take care of a dog that follows Mark home one day...which turns out to be more work than they expected!Especially hiding it from Benny.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bohemian's Best Friend**_

**Chapter One**

"January 28th, 3:14 P.M., Eastern Standard time...it's been three months without Angel, one month since Mimi got off her drugs, and...three weeks of having absolutely nothing to film."Mark Cohen sighed, putting his camera back into his bag. He was standing at the cemetery, where his friend Angel Dumott-Schunard was buried. He walked over to the drag queen's tombstone, placing a small bottle of nail polish down on it. He grinned. "I saw that at the store the other day, and...it was your color,"he explained to his friend. He then turned, and began walking out of the cemetery. But as he walked, he thought he could hear pattering behind him. He stopped, turning around...

There sat a little brown lab. It was obviously a puppy, and very small. The dog looked up at Mark happily, it's little tongue hanging out dumbly. Mark sighed.

"Shoo dog! Go away!"he commanded. But the dog just tilted its head curiously. Mark picked up a stick and threw it across the cemetery. "Fetch!"The dog went running off, and Mark continued walking...

Not ten seconds later, he felt something brush up against his leg. He looked down to see the puppy, holding the stick he had thrown and looking up at him hopefully. Mark frowned.

"No! I'm not going to play with you!"he yelled at the dog. Some people walking by on the sidewalk stared at Mark as he argued with the puppy.

"I have to get home! So leave me alone!"Mark said to the dog. The dog dropped the stick, sitting down. And Mark continued walking.

* * *

Mark got onto his bike, riding back towards the loft that he and his best friend Roger shared. As he was riding, he thought he could see something behind him...

He rode across the street, just dodging a car. Suddenly he heard skids and shouts from behind him. He stopped, whirling around...

"Hey you! Keep your damn dog out of the street!"the man in the car yelled at Mark. Sure enough, Mark looked down to see the little dog, looking up at him happily. He sighed, turning around, and continuing to ride. The dog leapt up, and ran after him.

* * *

When Mark got to the door of his apartment, the dog ran after him.

"No! You're NOT coming inside! Shoo!"he yelled at the dog. The dog just stared at him curiously. He seemed to enjoy it when Mark talked to him. Mark sighed, about to open the door when it suddenly came flying open.

"Oh, hey Mark."Mark stopped as Benny Coffin exited the building, which he currently owned, even though his wife Alison Grey had pulled him out of the East Village about a month earlier.

"Hey Benny. What're you doing back?"Mark asked his ex-roommate and ex-friend.

"Just coming by to check up on my building,"Benny said.

"_Just_ the building?"Mark asked skeptically. He knew Benny still had feelings for Roger's girlfriend Mimi Marquez, and he had a bad feeling that had something to do with why Benny was suddenly interested in his _building_ again. Benny grinned a little.

"Yeah. Just the building,"he replied. Mark was never sure when to take this guy seriously. "I see you've got a little friend there."Mark frowned...then remembered the dog, which was still sitting right next to him.

"Oh yeah...it followed me home,"he sighed.

"Well there's no animals allowed here,"Benny reminded him.

"Yeah, I know. I'm not keeping it, I just can't get it to leave..."Mark replied. Benny laughed a little.

"Well good luck with that, Mark. I'll be back later,"he called, walking down the stairs.

"Oh, to check on the _building_ again?"Mark called after him. Benny grinned back.

"Yeah,"he replied simply. And he walked off down the street. Mark sighed, looking down at the dog.

"Please go away!"he pleaded. The dog just tilted its head again. Mark turned, and walked into the apartment, slamming the door behind him. No barks. Now howls. Mark smiled. That was easy.

* * *

"Hey Roger, I'm back,"Mark called to his best friend and roommate, Roger Davis. Roger was sitting on the couch, scribbling down lyrics for songs.

"Hey. Get any footage today?"Roger asked. Mark sighed.

"No. Some stupid dog followed me home though,"he explained. Roger looked up.

"Really? Was it lost?"he asked.

"I dunno. It was a puppy, I think. Probably ran away or something. Why people even bother to _have_ dogs around here is beyond me..."Mark said, going over to the fridge. He opened it to find half a jug of water, an old half eaten banana and a bottle of ketchup. He frowned. "Hey Roger, why do we have ketchup? We never have anything that we can use ketchup for."Roger shrugged.

"No idea."There was a pause. "You wanna put it in the microwave and blow it up?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

That evening, there was a knock on the door. Well, actually, the door just flew open, and Tom Collins(called Collins), Roger and Mark's best friend and former roommate, now a teacher at NYU, entered the loft.

"Hey, hey, hey!"he greeted happily, tossing a bag of groceries over to Mark. "That should hold you guys for a week."

"Are you kidding? More like two hours!"Mark joked. Collins laughed.

"Hey guys, look what I found outside your door..."Collins whistled into the hallway...and the little brown lab came dashing into the room and over to Mark. He groaned.

"_Collins_! Why did you bring it in!"he moaned.

"He was out there all alone! I figured he needs a place to stay too,"Collins protested.

"This thing followed me home today, it wouldn't leave me alone!"Mark whined as the dog looked up at him, tongue hanging out.

"He likes you!"Collins commented. "He's pretty cute, y'know."

"Dogs are awful. I used to have one when I was a kid..."Mark moaned. "It used to tear up all my screenplays!"

"The dog was just trying to do us all a favor,"Roger teased. Collins laughed and Mark frowned.

"Dogs pee all over the furniture,"he grumbled, tossing the bag of groceries onto the small counter that represented their kitchen table. The dog rushed over and jumped onto a chair. Collins went over and picked it up.

"Hmm...no collar, no tags..."he said, examining the puppy.

"Collins! Put it down!"Mark ordered.

"_Him_, Mark,"Collins said, as he checked for the dog's gender.

"_Collins_!"Mark cried. Roger just laughed. He walked over to Collins, who was holding the dog, and began petting its head.

"I never had a dog growing up. My neighbor did though, and I always wanted one,"he said, rubbing the dog's chin.

"What should we call him?"Collins asked.

"We're _not_ naming it,"Mark declared.

"Why not?"Collins asked.

"Because once you name something you start getting all attached to it, and we can't keep it!"Mark explained.

"Why can't we keep it?"Roger asked.

"Because its against the code for the apartment,"Mark replied. Roger and Collins exchanged glances.

"Oh no...can it be? Mark is turning into a _Benny_!"Collins gasped.

"Come on Mark, don't go all yuppy on us!"Roger cried disgustedly.

"I'm not going yuppy! I just don't think we should keep the dog. It's a lot of work having a dog! You have to walk it and feed it and clean up after it and play with it..."Mark listed.

"Maureen will love it!"Collins cried. "I always thought she needed something other than a girlfriend to pick on..."

"Yeah, and you can take it for walks when you go out filming,"Roger added.

"And I'll buy the food!"Collins assured him.

"And Maureen and Mimi will play with it..."

"Why do you guys want this dog so much?"Mark asked.

"It will give us something to be focused on, Mark. You know, take our minds off of...well, everything that's going on now,"Collins replied. Mark understood. He meant Angel. Mimi's sickness as she came off drugs. Benny coming back into their lives. He sighed, finding himself having to give in...

"Okay. We'll keep the dog. But only temporarily!"he insisted. Collins and Roger grinned, as Collins held the dog up in the air.

"So what should we call him?"Mark asked.

"Angel?"Roger offered. Collins shook his head.

"No, no. That name should remain honored only by the real one for now,"he said. "How about Jesse?"

"Why Jesse?"Mark asked. Collins shrugged.

"I don't know. There's something about that name I like..."

* * *

**I wonder how many of you caught on to that... :-) We'll have to see! So anyways, this is my _third_ RENT story already, and I'm REALLY excited to be back again! This story is also going to be more comical and cute, like my others, but with hints of sadness. I hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

So that night, Collins went out to get some dog food, a collar and a leash with what money he had left. Roger and Mark stayed in the loft with Jesse, sitting across from him and staring at him. The dog stared back, looking at them with its big brown eyes.

"What do we do with him?"Roger asked Mark.

"I don't know. Play with him, I guess,"Mark shrugged.

"Oh."There was a pause. "What do dogs like to play?"

"Fetch,"Mark said. Roger got up, picked up an old sock and rolled it into a ball. "Hey! Jesse! Fetch!"He threw the sock across the loft. Jesse leapt up and ran after it. He brought it back over to Roger, who laughed. "He did it, Mark! Did you see that? He did it!"

"Yes Roger, that's what dogs _do_ when you throw things and yell 'fetch',"Mark replied sarcastically. Roger threw it again. And again Jesse brought it back, to Roger's utter amusement.

"He actually does it! This is awesome!"Roger cried, throwing the sock again. Mark sighed, shaking his head.

"You really need to get out more..."Roger continued tossing the sock for Jesse, until there was a knock on the door. Roger and Mark exchanged glances. Collins didn't knock.

"Hmm...I wonder who would be coming over this late,"Mark said, getting up and going over to the door. He opened it...and jumped.

"AH!"

"Nice to see you too, Mark,"Benny greeted.

"_Shit_!"Roger hissed. He quickly grabbed Jesse, who had come trotting back over to him with the sock, and stuffed him inside his jacket, quickly sitting down on the couch. Jesse squirmed, unsure of what was going on, and Roger struggled to hold him down. Benny came walking into the apartment.

"I was walking by and I thought I heard a dog,"he explained. "Just making sure you didn't decide to keep that puppy from earlier."

"Who? _Us_? With a dog? You've got to be kidding, Benny!"Mark said. Benny looked around the loft suspiciously.

"Yeah...I guess you're right. You guys would never-"Suddenly Jesse let out a bark. Roger jumped, and Mark stared at him. Benny frowned.

"What was that?"He turned to Roger. "Are you mocking me?"Roger put on a sneer, going along with it...

"Not at all..."he said, trying to sound arrogant. Benny scowled.

"Very funny, Roger. You know, I could still have you both thrown out of here-"Suddenly Jesse whimpered. Roger quickly continued to whimper, making a pout. Mark covered his face, unable to watch this...but Benny sighed, unable to hold back a grin.

"Fine. I'll go. But if I hear so much as a bark..."Benny was about to head out the door when Collins came marching in with a huge bag.

"I got the leash!"he announced, holding up a leash. Roger and Mark both winced as Benny stared at Collins.

"Why do you need a leash?"he asked curiously. Collins looked around, then looked at Benny, realizing the situation...

"Uh...for Maureen,"he said dumbly. "Yeah, we finally decided to leash the drama queen before she causes any real harm! Haha!"Benny smiled.

"Very nice, Collins. I'm not so sure she'll take it quite as lightheartedly though,"he replied. Collins shrugged.

"I guess we'll have to see,"he said.

"I guess so,"Benny agreed. "Well, I'll see you boys tomorrow."And as Benny closed the door, Jesse let out another bark, leaping out from Roger's jacket and running over to Collins. Mark let out a huge breath, and Collins laughed heartily.

"Ha! Now the looks on you two's faces when he walked in must have been _priceless_! I'm sorry I missed it!"he laughed.

"Shut up!"Roger snapped, taking the leash and the bag of dog food. "_You_ can explain to Maureen tomorrow why Benny thinks we bought her a leash!"Collins stopped laughing.

"Hey, you gotta admit, that was pretty good for a spur of the moment excuse,"he said.

"This is terrible...we can't keep this! We're going to get caught!"Mark moaned.

"Mark, relax. Benny doesn't really care, he's just looking for a reason to pick on us some more,"Collins said. "Besides..."He picked up Jesse. "Could you throw this little guy back out on the street?"Mark just stared at Collins.

"Easily,"he replied. "I knew you guys would get all attached to it..."

"Hey, this stuff actually sounds pretty good..."Roger commented, as he read the dog food bag.

"Roger! We are not going to resort to eating dog food!"Mark cried. Roger grinned.

"Speak for yourself!"And again, he and Collins laughed as Mark merely shook his head.

"This is bad news already..."

* * *

**Hey, I got a lot of good feedback for chapter one. I'm glad people like it! Sorry if it takes me a while to update, but I'm invovled in THREE plays right now, so I'll be kind of busy. I promise to do my best though! Thanks for your feedback and your patience.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

That night, Collins decided to stay over with Mark, Roger and Jesse.

"I'll sleep on the couch,"Collins said, heading for the couch. But when he got there, he noticed Jesse already curled up, half asleep. He sighed. "...or not!"Collins took his coat off, laying back in a chair, putting it over him.

"Sorry we don't have any extra blankets, Collins,"Mark said apologetically.

"That's okay. Remind me to get you some next time I get paid,"Collins said, making himself comfortable.

"Will do,"Mark promised, walking over to the lumpy mattress that he referred to as a bed. Roger was petting the dog's head.

"Hey, he kind of snores..."he commented.

"Roger, are you gonna sit there with the dog all night, or are you actually going to sleep?"Mark asked. Roger shrugged.

"I don't even see why I bother going to sleep. I'll be woken up in a few hours when Mimi comes home-"

"_Roger_,"Mark warned. Roger's girlfriend Mimi was having a very difficult time getting off her drugs, and usually came shivering and panting over to the loft in the middle of the night, screaming for Roger, who would have to take her in, wrap her up, and let her be sick all over the bathroom. Mark could tell Roger was scared for Mimi, but Roger's way of showing scared was by getting aggravated. Roger sighed.

"I'll go to bed soon,"he assured his friend. Mark nodded, heading over to his mattress.

"Okay,"he said. And he turned off the one little lamp he had next to his bed. Roger sat alone in the dark with the snoring puppy, playing with its floppy ears. He sighed, bracing himself for what was sure to be a long night...

* * *

"_ROGER_!"Roger sat up immediately. He had fallen asleep leaning against the couch with the dog. He jumped when he heard Mimi's screeching. Collins grunted, shifting a little.

"Whas goin' on...?"he muttered, just waking up. Mark also rolled over on his mattress.

"_Mimi_..."he groaned to Collins. Roger ran to the door. Mimi was curled up on the floor outside, sobbing and shaking like crazy. Roger lifted her up, bringing her into the loft. Jesse had jumped up excitedly, running all around. Collins and Mark were now up, and Collins grabbed the dog, shushing him and petting his head gently. Mimi wheezed and moaned as she shook violently. Roger placed her down on the couch, only so she could vomit off the side. Mark quickly ran to find some towels and the mop, and Roger grabbed some blankets off of his bed, bringing them over to Mimi.

"_Roger_..._I'm sorry_..."she moaned miserably, as Roger wrapped the blankets around her small figure, sitting down beside her and then wrapping his arms around her, calming her the way Collins was attempting to calm Jesse.

"_I'm sorry_!"Mimi repeated, rocking back and forth.

"Shh. Don't be sorry. You'll be okay, Mimi,"Roger assured her. Collins suddenly brought Jesse over to Mimi.

"Mimi...look at this,"he said, holding Jesse out to her. Mimi looked up, her swollen, blood-shot eyes staring at the little dog.

"_Is that_...?"she croaked.

"Yeah, it's a puppy. Jesse. Pet it, Mimi. It's okay,"Collins said. Mimi slowly reached out, gingerly brushing the dog's head. Jesse licked her hand. Mimi actually grinned a little, stroking the dog's chin as it snuggled up against her bony hand.

"He likes you,"Collins said.

"He's cute..."Mimi said softly.

"This little guy is here to help you, Mimi. I've read places that sometimes animals are a good way to help people with diseases or addictions,"Collins explained. "Jesse is going to help you get through your sickness." Mimi smiled.

"He is?"she asked, her eyes closing a little, as her shaking came to a stop. She leaned back against Roger.

"He is,"Collins replied. "You wanna hold him?"Mimi nodded, and Collins placed the little dog into Mimi's lap. She smiled at Jesse, petting his head gently as she slowly fell asleep in Roger's arms. Roger was staring at Mimi in shock.

"Wow...this is the best she's ever been,"Mark commented as he began cleaning up the floor. "Usually she's sick almost all night before we get her to sleep."

"Yeah,"Roger said, still looking at Mimi and the dog as if a miracle had just happened before his very eyes.

"Well, it is true that some dogs have been known to help people out of diseases like anorexia and addictions like drugs or smoking,"Collins explained. "Maybe all Mimi needed all along was some extra encouragement from a little fuzzy guy!"Mark laughed, but Roger was still in a state of shock.

"Wow..."was all he seemed to be able to say, even as Mark and Collins went back to sleep. Roger continued to gaze at his girlfriend and the little dog. And to him, a miracle _had_ just happened before his eyes.

* * *

**Okay, so I finally updated! Haha. This is probably about as serious as this story will get, but I'm not sure yet. There might be some more Angel references, but not too much more sick-Mimi after this. Thanks for all your reviews! I hope people keep reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

When Roger opened his eyes the next morning, he saw Mimi and Collins sitting on the floor, tossing something back and forth, as a little brown figure dashed between them. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Hey Roger!"Mimi greeted, tossing the rolled up sock at Collins, who was then attacked by Jesse. She sat down next to Roger. "Sorry for keeping you up last night. You look exhausted."

"Don't worry about it,"Roger said kindly. "You really didn't keep me up that late last night anyways."Mimi grinned, leaning against Roger.

"I know, I just...didn't feel as sick last night. It was like, I could finally control things. I could stop being sick when I wanted,"she explained.

"That whole thing with the dog really seemed to comfort you,"Roger commented.

"It did!"Mimi said happily. "I don't know what it was about that dog but...everything Collins was saying, the way it licked my hand...it all seemed to make things feel better. It made _me_ feel better. It was amazing."

"It sure was,"Roger agreed. "How are you feeling now?"

"Best I've felt in a _long_ time!"Mimi replied, giggling a little as she stood up. She got back down with Collins. "Watch this Roger!"Collins tossed Mimi the sock, and Jesse went running after it, bouncing at Mimi, who pulled the sock away, laughing. "It's like monkey in the middle, with a dog!"Roger grinned, also getting down on his knees.

"Let's see if he can handle _three_ people!"he teased, as Mimi threw him the sock, which he successfully kept from Jesse. Collins laughed.

"Man, this is something I'd never thought I'd see!"he said.

"I know! I never pictured you as the dog type,"Mimi agreed.

"What? You can see me with _cats_?"Roger retorted.

"No...I could never see you with pets at all,"Mimi admitted. "You didn't seem like the pet type of person."

"Oh, he is all right!"Collins assured her. "He hasn't stopped playing with this dog since we found him yesterday."Roger just laughed, throwing the sock at Collins, and sending Jesse running after it.

"Where's Mark?"he asked.

"Out filming. He left early this morning, I was still asleep when he was heading out the door,"Collins replied.

"Yeah, he's been fanatical about the filming lately. I guess he's having a hard time coming up with inspiration, so he's convinced he's losing his touch,"Roger explained.

"Mark? No way! That's a gift from above, he could never lose that!"Mimi insisted.

"Yeah, try telling _him_ that,"Roger snorted. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Coming!"Collins called, standing up. Suddenly the door opened, and Benny walked in. Collins frowned.

"Don't you understand 'Coming'?"he asked.

"Oh. I thought you said 'Come in',"Benny replied.

"What do you want?"Roger demanded. Benny had spotted Mimi. There was no way he was leaving any time soon now.

"I told you I'd be back, didn't I?"he replied coldly. He suddenly turned gentler, as he turned to Mimi. "Mimi... how have you been?"

"Fine, thanks,"Mimi replied.

"Really? You don't look too good..."Benny admitted.

"Well giving up drugs isn't exactly a picnic,"Mimi snapped back.

"I know! But if you need any money for rehab, or hospitals..."Suddenly Roger's guitar fell over. That's when Collins, Roger and Mimi remembered that they had left Jesse to wander the loft, unsupervised...while Benny was there. Roger leapt up, rushing over and snatching it. Jesse was sitting behind the couch, looking at Roger happily.

"What was that?"Benny asked.

"Uh, I didn't prop it up right...it must have slipped,"Roger lied. He twitched his head a little to Collins, motioning to show him where Jesse was. But then Jesse began to walk away. Roger took a deep breath...and purposely dropped his guitar again.

"Whoa! There it goes again!"he cried, quickly bending down behind the couch. He grabbed Jesse by the collar, dragging him back...and Jesse let out a yelp.

"You okay, Roger?"Benny called over.

"Yeah! I uh...got a splinter!"Roger called back, trying to force Jesse to sit. But Jesse jumped up, trotting away...Roger leapt back up, holding his guitar. Jesse was about to walk out in front of Benny...

"Hey guys, I'm back!"Mark came walking in the door, and Collins dove down on the floor to catch Jesse as Benny turned.

"Ah, Mark. Where were you so early?"he asked, keeping his back turned to Collins who was rolling across the floor, struggling to keep Jesse from running off. Mark saw him, and frowned slightly, but managed to stay focused on Benny.

"I was just filming a little,"he replied.

"Are you working on a new documentary?"Benny asked.

"Not exactly...I haven't really had any inspiration lately,"Mark admitted.

"Well, good luck with that. I'm sure you'll find something. You always do,"Benny said, about to turn around, just as Jesse broke lose from Collins's grip. Mark quickly grabbed Benny, turning him around.

"Hey Benny...you're a very fashionable guy! What do you think of my new jacket?" Mark asked randomly, trying to come up with a reason to keep Benny's back turned. Mimi grabbed Jesse's legs just as he was about to walk over to Benny. She dragged him backwards, as he tried to dig his claws into the rug. Roger tip-toed over, as Collins crawled on his stomach, trying to reach Jesse.

"Uh...it's a nice jacket, Mark,"Benny replied awkwardly.

"Really? You think so? I thought maybe it looked too, er...brown,"Mark invented.

"No, I think the color is fine, really,"Benny insisted, about to turn around again. Roger, Collins and Mimi all panicked...but Mark suddenly wacked Benny in the face. Benny whirled around, as Roger, Mimi and Collins struggled to suppress laughter...and Mimi let go of Jesse. Roger dove on him, as Benny turned back to Mark.

"Mark! What the heck was THAT for?"he cried.

"I'm sorry! There was a fly on your cheek!"Mark lied. Benny scowled at him.

"If you're messing with me..."

"No! I'm not messing you! Really, there was a fly, right there!"Mark said, poking Benny's cheek. Benny slapped Mark's hand away.

"Okay, okay! I believe you!"he snapped. "Next time...tell me, don't slap me!"

"Sure thing,"Mark replied. Roger had managed to get Jesse back behind the couch, and Collins and Mimi were off the floor, as Benny turned around again.

"I--where did Roger go?"he asked, frowning.

"Tying my shoe!"Roger called from behind the couch. He made sure Jesse was trapped in between his ankles before popping up. "Here."

"Right...anyways, I just came by to see how you were. Mimi in particular,"Benny explained.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I can't take care of myself,"Mimi assured him. "Plus I've got a little extra help." She grinned at Roger and Collins, who grinned back...until Jesse wiggled his way out from Roger's ankles, then Roger's grin turned into a grimace. Collins saw this and immediately looked down for the dog. Mark saw their terrified faces, and caught a glimpse of Jesse popping out from behind the couch, and beginning to walk towards Benny...

"Are you sure, Mimi?"Benny continued, apparently not noticing Roger and Collins' horrified expressions. Jesse was making his way towards Benny, as Roger and Collins frantically waved at Mark to do something. Mark hesitated, trying wildly to think something up that would distract Benny...

"Hey Benny!"He spun Benny around...and kissed him quickly. Benny looked horrified, even more shocked than when Mark had slapped him. Mimi's jaw dropped, as Roger and Collins dove on top of Jesse, picking him up and rushing him across the room to Mark's mattress, where they threw him under the blankets and sat down, and both collapsed into each other, nearly biting their tongues in two as they tried not to laugh.

"..._what was that?_"Benny cried in shock, jumping away from Mark as if he had just attacked him. "Mark, are you...?"Mark paused.

"Er...yeah! Yeah, I um...just found out. Recently. Like, yesterday. Y'know, you never can tell when these things are just gonna...spring on you!"he invented awkwardly, trying not to look mortified. Benny was staring at him in bewilderment.

"Look, Mark, I know this must be weird for you, but I'm straight so..."

"Oh right! Right, of course. Yeah, I understand, no big deal. I'll get over it!"Mark insisted. Benny patted Mark's shoulder awkwardly, still standing about a foot away from him.

"Good. Good for you, Mark...um, well...good luck with your newfound...identity. See you later."And Benny quickly walked from the room, looking very uncomfortable. As the door closed, Roger, Collins and Mimi all burst out in fits of laughter, as Mark groaned, looking absolutely mortified.

"Oh my God...I can't believe I just _did_ that! What was I _thinking_? Oh my God! Oh my God! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?"Mark quickly ran into the bathroom, and began scrubbing at his mouth with a toothbrush. Jess leapt from the blankets as Roger and Collins fell off the bed laughing, and went running over to Mark excitedly. Mark glared down at the dog.

"I am SO never forgiving you for this!"

* * *

**Haha, sorry for that! Don't worry, Mark's not REALLY gay in the story...but Benny thinks he is now! This is mostly just because I wanted to throw in something really spontaneously and funny...and that's what came to mind! Let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Come on Mark! Just throw the sock once!"Mimi was trying to get Mark to join her and Roger as they played catch with Jesse. Collins had gone out to get some fresh air, leaving the three alone with the dog. Mark sat in the chair, arms crossed, shaking his head.

"No way,"Mark replied. "I will never forgive that little twerp!"

"Hey, he didn't _tell_ you to kiss Benny..."Roger pointed out, and Mimi started to giggle again. Mark scowled.

"I panicked, okay!"he snapped. Suddenly Jesse grabbed the sock out of Roger's hand, running over to Mark with it. He also seemed determined to get Mark to play with him. Mark frowned.

"No! I don't like you! Go give your stupid sock to Roger!"he commanded the dog. Jesse jumped up into Mark's lap.

"Hey! No! Down!"Mark yelled.

"He likes you Mark!"Mimi insisted. Mark sighed, looking down at Jesse, who stared back up at him with his big brown eyes.

"...oh, _fine_!"Mark took the sock and threw it across the room. Jesse went flying after it, as Mimi clapped.

"See, Mark? It's not that bad,"Roger said. Jesse jumped back up onto Mark's lap.

"Yeah. But I still don't like him!"he insisted. Jesse leapt up, licking Mark's face. "EW! Oh, _gross_!"Mark shoved Jesse down, as Mimi and Roger laughed. Mark stood up, throwing the sock all the way across the loft out of frustration. And Jesse went running...

Suddenly the door flew open.

"Oh-my-God!"Maureen Johnson came running in. She grabbed Mark's arms, sitting him down on the couch forcefully.

"Ow! Maureen, what was that-"

"Look, Mark, I understand what you're going through right now. I went through the same thing, and I know its weird at first, but you'll get used to it after time, I promise,"Maureen babbled, as Mark stared at her, confused.

"Maureen, what are you-"

"I just can't understand why you didn't tell me before! I mean, me, of all people!" Maureen continued. "Oh, you must be terrified, poor baby!"Mark _looked_ terrified at the moment.

"Maureen, if you mean the dog, I've had one before, so its really not that scary..."

"Oh, don't play dumb with me. You're gay!"Maureen cried...which sent Mimi and Roger into more hysterical laughter. Mark groaned, slapping his hand to his head. Maureen frowned. "How can you guys laugh at him! Just imagine what poor Marky is going through right now!"

"_Maureen_! I'm not gay!"Mark yelled. Maureen sighed.

"Mark, it's okay, really. I want you to know that you can feel completely comfortable-"

"Maureen...did you hear this from Benny?"Mark asked.

"Yeah...why?"Maureen asked. "Is he spreading rumors now!"

"No! No, he...well, he_ thinks_ I'm gay,"Mark replied.

"Why would he think that?"Maureen asked.

"Because Mark kissed him!"Mimi howled.

"You WHAT!"Maureen shrieked.

"I was trying to distract him so he wouldn't realize we had a DOG here!"Mark yelled quickly.

"You...wait, when did you get a dog?"Maureen asked.

"Yesterday. It followed me home, and then Collins brought it in, and we're keeping it for now,"Mark said.

"Oh! How sweet!"Maureen said, grinning. "...but I still don't understand why Benny thinks you're gay."

"It's...a long story,"Mark said definitively. Maureen shrugged.

"Okay. So where is the little puppy?"she asked, getting down on all fours and crawling around the loft.

"Here he is!"Roger called, as Jesse came running over. He dropped the sock out of his mouth and ran over to Maureen, jumping on her. Maureen laughed, lifting Jesse into her arms.

"And what's your name?"she asked, holding Jesse so she was staring her right in the face.

"Jesse,"Mimi answered.

"Awww, Jesse!"Maureen said, wiggling the dog around.

"Maureen, don't wiggle the dog like that!"Mark said.

"Why? He likes it!"Maureen insisted.

"Would you like it if someone picked you up and wiggled you around like that?"Mark asked. Maureen frowned as she stopped wiggling Jesse.

"Since when do you sympathize with dogs?"she asked.

"Aw, Mark yo DO like Jesse!"Mimi cried.

"I do not!"Mark insisted. Then Maureen's girlfriend Joanne Jefferson came storming into the loft.

"Maureen!"she yelled. "I was waiting for you at the studio for an hour! Where the hell were you!"she demanded. Maureen looked up at Joanne.

"Well, I was on my way over when I saw Benny and he told me that Mark was gay, so I had to come over here!"Maureen insisted.

"You–Mark, you're gay?"Joanne asked suddenly.

"NO!"Mark yelled. Joanne frowned, about to ask, when Maureen interrupted.

"I'm sorry pookie! I really was on my way over! But look...they have a puppy!"She held Jesse up, grinning. Joanne stared at the dog.

"Where did you get a dog? And since when is Mark gay!"she asked, confused to no end. Then Collins came in.

"Hey bitches! How's Jesse?"he greeted.

"Who's Jesse?"Joanne asked.

"By the way Maureen, we got you a leash,"Roger said suddenly.

"Hey!"Maureen cried.

"A leash?"Joanne repeated.

"Oh yeah, good thing you haven't run into Benny yet!"Collins laughed.

"I have!"Maureen said.

"You have?"Joanne asked.

"And he told me Mark was gay,"Maureen added.

"So Mark IS gay?"Joanne said.

"I AM NOT!"Mark whined.

"HA! Oh man! That's priceless!"Collins snorted.

"It is not! I got really worked up, I thought poor Marky was having a hard time admitting his true feelings,"Maureen said.

"Mark's _not_ gay then?"Joanne asked.

"Hey Collins, Mark likes Jesse now!"Mimi cried.

"No way!"Collins said excitedly. "I knew you'd fall for him."

"We got Mark to throw the sock,"Roger said happily.

"The what?"Joanne asked.

"Aw, I knew it! I knew it!"Collins cried.

"Yeah, okay! I like him!"Mark admitted.

"Ooooh, is Jesse Mark's boyfriend?"Joanne guessed.

"NO! I AM NOT GAY!"Mark hollered.

"...you guys..."

"Yeah?"

"I think Jesse peed on the rug!"Everyone except Joanne groaned, staring at the little puddle and the guilty-looking dog.

"Oh! Jesse is the _dog_!"Joanne said, finally comprehending.

"And _you_ can consider yourselves evicted,"came a voice from the door.

* * *

**I think I'm going to wrap this story up pretty soon, so the next chapter MAY be the last. Thanks for all your feedback! I'm glad people liked the last chapter, even though it got a little...weird...haha. Thanks again!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The gang all turned to the door to see Benny standing there, arms crossed, glaring furiously.

"...fuck,"Roger and Mark said simultaneously.

"I want both of you out of here by tomorrow,"Benny growled.

"What!"Mark cried.

"You can't do this!"Roger added.

"I can, and I will,"Benny assured them. "I told you my rules, and you blatantly ignored them. That's a cause for eviction."

"Look Benny, this was all my idea!"Collins interjected. "_I_ brought the dog in here. Mark tried to talk me out of it!"

"Well it's too bad no one listened,"Benny scoffed. "You have until noon tomorrow to get everything out of here. And this time, I'm not moving it for you!"

"Benny! Stop this!"Mimi cried suddenly. "It's just a dog."

"This is between me and them, Mimi. Stay out of it,"Benny warned.

"No! I was just as much a part of this as they were,"Mimi pointed out.

"Mimi please..."Benny sighed.

"I'm not going to let Mark and Roger take all the blame for this!"Mimi said.

"It's _their _apartment. _They're_ getting kicked out,"Benny explained.

"Mimi, come on, there's no use arguing..."Roger said, putting his hand on her shoulder. But Mimi shook him off, glaring at Benny.

"Fine. If you kick them out, you're kicking me out too!"she declared.

"Mimi!"Roger and Benny both yelled.

"You go, honey!"Maureen cheered.

"Maureen! Don't encourage this!"Mark snapped.

"Why? It's about someone stood up and gave that scum a piece of their mind!"Maureen sneered.

"Maureen, don't go sticking your nose into other people's arguments. You have nothing to do with this!"Joanne snapped.

"Mimi, I will _not_ evict you,"Benny said calmly.

"Then you're not evicting Roger and Mark either,"Mimi insisted.

"Look, they disobeyed me-"

"So did I!"Mimi cried. "I deserve to be evicted just as much as they do!"

"Me too!"Collins added.

"Collins...you don't live here."

"...well if I did, I would deserve to be evicted too!"

"Mimi...I _can't_ evict you,"Benny said suddenly.

"Why not?"Mimi demanded. Benny hesitated, opening and closing his mouth several times...

"Be careful, Benny. You've got a wife,"Maureen warned. Joanne elbowed her, but she continued to glare at Benny. He sighed.

"You're sick, Mimi..."Benny began. "I am not going to throw a sick girl out on the street like that."

"Oh, but you'll throw two starving guys..."Roger muttered.

"Roger-"Benny began.

"Benny, if you care for me at all, you will let us keep this dog,"Mimi said suddenly. Benny stared at her for a moment.

"What do you-"

"They got the dog to help me,"she said, picking Jesse up carefully, and stroking his head. "This dog helped me last night when I was sick. He comforts me. Collins read somewhere that sometimes animals can help people with addictions or diseases...they got it to help me while I'm getting off my vices,"Mimi explained. Benny paused, thinking about that.

"Why didn't you just tell me that in the first place?"he asked.

"Because you'd flip out,"Mark replied.

"No I wouldn't!"Benny insisted.

"Oh, just like you didn't flip out right now?"Maureen snapped.

"Look, you could have told me what was going on! You didn't have to hide it from me if you were helping Mimi. I admit, I overreacted but Ithink I deserve a little more trust than that!"Benny said.

"Well, you haven't exactly been the most reliable of friends over the last few years,"Collins pointed out.

"I know I've made mistakes, and I've done some bad things in the past...but I want to be able to put that behind us,"Benny said.

"Oh, so you just want us to forget everything you've done over the last two years?"Roger demanded.

"I didn't say that. I just hope that over time you guys will be able to forgive me for the things I've done,"Benny said. "It's not the building that brought me back, you know. It's you guys. All of you."Benny grinned a little as the gang stared at him, wide-eyed. "You guys were my friends. And in my eyes...you still are."

"Well gee, I can't think of any better way to show that than by threatening to evict us!"Mark snapped sarcastically. Benny sighed.

"Okay...I've obviously still got some issues to work out myself,"he admitted. "But that's what I'll be working at. I don't want to be the bad guy any more."

"And we don't want you to be,"Mimi assured him.

"Yeah..."Maureen said, staring at Benny, as if in a whole new light. Benny smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that,"he said. "Because I think my building might be needing a lot more checkups over the next year."

"And...maybe the pet rule will change?"Collins asked, taking Jesse from Mimi and grinning hopefully. Benny laughed.

"Does it matter if I change it? You'll keep the dog anyways,"he pointed out. Collins shrugged.

"True. But it would be a change to actually _not_ be breaking a rule for once,"he replied.

"Keep him,"Benny said. The gang all cheered, as Jesse panted happily.

"You're staying with us, buddy!"Collins said to the dog. Then Maureen grabbed Jesse, wiggling him around.

"Maureen! _Stop that_!"Mark cried.

"No! He's happy, his tail is wagging!"Maureen declared.

"Because you're _shaking_ it!"Mark pointed out. Then Mimi grabbed Jesse from Maureen, hugging him close to her face, as Roger rubbed his head, grinning at his girlfriend and the puppy.

"He's gonna take good care of me, Roger,"Mimi said.

"He's not the only one,"Roger promised her. Then Mark came over.

"Do you mind?"he asked, motioning to Jesse. Mimi shoved Jesse into Mark's arms, and Jesse snuggled up against Mark. The whole group let out an 'awww!'

"He's still annoying!"Mark insisted, handing the puppy over to Roger quickly, as he grabbed his camera. "But this just might be the perfect subject for a new documentary!"

"'_A Dog in La Vie Boheme_',"Maureen said dreamily. "I can see it already!"

"You know, we could probably even show this documentary at school, to show that study of animals helping people with addictions,"Collins pointed out.

"Ooh, more money!"Maureen squealed happily, as the group all laughed.

"Well, I'd better get back to Westport,"Benny announced suddenly. "Alison will be waiting...I'll be back soon though."

"We still want to be your friends, Benny,"Mimi assured him. Benny nodded.

"I still want to be your friend too,"he replied, as he headed for the door. Before he left, he turned back. "Er..._just_ friends, Mark."Everyone burst out laughing as Mark frowned, and Benny walked out the door, laughing.

Not only was dog man's best friend...dog could also bring man back to his best friends.

* * *

**And that is the end! I'm sorry it's not really a big, dramatic ending or anything...but that's not the kind of story this was. I knew I wanted Benny to come back into their lives and Jesse to stay with the gang, and that's been accomplished...so it's done! I've already started working on my newest story, I can't wait to post that. Thanks for all your reviews and feedback! You guys make writing so much more fun for me!**


End file.
